Something we can't control
by HowShallowMinded
Summary: Ritsu and Mio never thought much about how deep was their friendship, or how strong it was. Now, a new girl in their college is getting close to them, or to be more specific, to Ritsu. Why does that bother Mio so much? How will she handle it?
1. The awkward encounter

**_" A/N: This is my first fanfic. Forgive me for my grammar mistakes. It's been a long time since I don't speak or write English. Hope you appreciate it and review if you like, hate, have suggestions or just want to keep in touch. Second chapter is on the way. :D "_**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own K-ON! It belongs to Kakifly and KyoAni.**

**1 - The awkward encounter.**

"I can't stand this!" Ritsu shouted, throwing her open book on the floor and then scratching the back of her head furiously.

"Don't be so loud. " Mio said calmly, taking her eyes out of her own book and giving a tired stare at her agonizing friend, across from her.

"There's no need to be quiet. We're in my room." The brunet answered with a muffled voice, since her face was now against the table in a sigh of defeat.

"Yes, but we have neighbor rooms." Mio pointed out. They were in Ritsu's college room. Mio had been studying in her room, only some doors away, when her routine was disturbed by a loud exaggerated crying Ritsu, begging her for help on some essays. Mio, feeling sorry, had studied about an hour with her best friend, and then left the girl to do some exercises by her own. After less than five minutes, Ritsu failed the first three and now was making a scene. Mio regretted having so much mercy. She knew this would happen.

"Hmmm. Help me, Mio! " Ritsu sobbed.

"You have to try harder. Don't you remember what I just taught you? Just apply the theory on practice. It's simple. "

"Mio, I'm not as smart as you, oh gifted one! " She made an appreciation as if Mio was godlike, and opened a dark smile.

"Stop it! " Mio felt her face blush. She didn't know if it was irritation or if she got flattered. Anyways, she knew Ritsu was teasing her. "Maybe I should leave you alone. Maybe then you'll learn."

Mio started standing up when she felt a pair of hands grab her wrist.

"No, no! Don't leave me! "Ritsu gave a cute lost puppy look.

"Are you going to try harder?"

"Yes! " Ritsu answered too quickly, but Mio took a little time, as if considering. She knew that there was no way she would walk out on her best friend like that, but she didn't want to let Ritsu know the power she had on her.

"You better. " Mio warned, sitting again. Ritsu opened the most heart melting smile she had and reached across the table to hug Mio.

"I love you so much! " She squealed happily. Mio couldn't help to grin. She felt a little warmer inside.

"Alright, alright. Let's go back to the essay! "She knew the colors of her cheeks were as red as ever, and avoided meeting her gray orbs with Ritsu's golden ones. Her friend got the book she had thrown away and opened it with enthusiasm. She put up her sleeves and took a deep breath. She looked as concentrated as a soccer player who's about to kick the penalty on a final. And soon she began reading again. Within ten seconds, Ritsu was sobbing again.

"I can't do this! " She said, scratching her head again. Mio let out a small laugh. "What?"

"You give up too easily. " Mio explained, trying to hide her want to laugh louder.

"Well, I just know that studying isn't my thing. I'm a musical kind of person. "Ritsu bragged and Mio gave her a funny look. " What now?"

"You do realize that even to be a musician, you have to study, right? " She tried a serious face.

"But I don't want to study these superfluities." Ritsu cried loud. Mio sat next to her and with a deep breath taught her how to do the essay again. The small girl started to do it on herself and Mio went back to her place, doing her own essay. She waited patiently for Ritsu to give up, but after a minute, she noticed that it was taking too long. Looking up, she found her friend writing concentrated. She felt a little proud. Ritsu was really giving her best.

"Ahá! Finished the first exercise! "She saw Ritsu's face light up and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Very good, Ritsu. I knew you could handle it."

"Yeah. I guess it was really a matter of concentration. Could I borrow your notebook to check out the correct answer?"

"Of course… "Mio handed the notebook and watched Ritsu staring at it.

"You know Mio, I admire you… "She started, writing something on her own notebook. " You work really hard and never complain. I feel you got so much to teach me."

"It's not like that, Ritsu. " She felt herself blushing again and cursed mentally her shyness.

"I'm not kidding. You're flawless…Perfect. No wonder you have so many fans. I see what they see in you. You are wonderful and still so humble." Ritsu continued, making Mio incapable of staring at anything that wasn't her own hands on her laps. "I'm proud to be around you, even though I don't have a clue what you see in me."

"Don't say things like that, Ritsu. You're also wonderful. "She said in undertone while Ritsu seemed concentrated on her notebook. " You have an adorable humor, always happy and joyful. Sometimes I wonder what did I do to deserve someone like you. You're so social and friendly, never hiding who you are. I, on the other side, am always behind someone, always afraid and so strict. I kind of envy you.

Mio gave a shy look at her best friend. She was feeling her face on fire and her heart on full speed. Ritsu, on contrary, wasn't even replying the look. She was still concentrated on the notebook. That's when Mio noticed what was going on.

" Mio, you know what I feel for you. You're my best friend, now and forever, and I …"

"Are you copping my answers?"

"I can't live without yo… what? " Ritsu found herself facing a slightly mad Mio.

"Are you really copping my answers, Ritsu?"

"Me? How dare you Mio? Who do you think I am? I'm just writing the answers to see if it matches my future answers."

"Yeah? Nonsense. Let me see your notebook. "Mio almost grabbed the notebook but Ritsu pushed it away from her in time.

"No! " Ritsu looked nervous.

"If you're not lying, let me see it. " Mio said with an authority tone.

"No! A notebook is very personal."

"I lent you mine. It's not personal."

"It's not my fault if you have no privacy, but I demand mine. A notebook is like a diary for me. I can't let anyone read it."

"Stop fooling around, Ritsu! " Mio stood up, with a really bothered look.

"I'm not. Here's yours! "She gave Mio's notebook back but Mio didn't care.

"You were fooling me! You were giving me compliments so I wouldn't notice what you were doing! That's so low! "Ritsu now stood up and started to walk back, while trying to calm Mio.

"Oh come on! It was just some answers. You know that friends share, right?"

"You'll never learn if you just copy from me. And don't tell me what friends do. You just tricked me. Why didn't you just ask for my answers?"

"Would you give me? " Ritsu looked confused.

"Of course not! You can't just steal my answers! "Mio started chasing Ritsu, both of them running in the little room. Mio obviously wanting to hit Ritsu hard on her head. Ritsu running as if for her life.

"Mio, have mercy. Ain't I your best friend? Always humorous and social, etc."

"Don't you dare use my thoughtless words in this conversation! Hand me the notebook! "Ritsu dashed out of her room on an act of despair. Mio was furious. They soon reached the staircase and dashed down. Ritsu was so fast that she couldn't dodge a girl that was on the other direction and ended up colliding on her. The girl was falling when Ritsu let go of the notebook and grabbed her arm and put her back up, all with a great strength and good reflex. The girl got pulled and ended hugging Ritsu, feeling a little bit dizzy.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! "Ritsu said worried. Mio caught up to see a short haired girl, very beautiful, she noticed, on her best friend arms. She saw the girl blush and look at Ritsu dreamily, while not letting her go. She repaired on how the girl seemed to be enjoying Ritsu's grip and felt her anger rise, together with her heartbeat and her blush.


	2. The Charming Girl

**_A/N: I forgot to tell some details about this fic:_**

**_It happens on the all-girls college that they are approved on the anime._**

**_Just so I could include Azusa, I put them on the third semester. For them to be studying, they are currently on their fourth or fifth week in. _**

**_There is a Hogwarts reference and of course it doesn't belong to me. The wonderful Harry Potter world belongs to the genius J.K. Rowling. _**

**Previously:**

_Ritsu dashed out of her room on an act of despair. Mio was furious. They soon reached the staircase and dashed down. Ritsu was so fast that she couldn't dodge a girl that was on the other direction and ended up colliding on her. The girl was falling when Ritsu let go of the notebook and grabbed her arm and put her back up, all with a great strength and good reflex. The girl got pulled and ended hugging Ritsu, feeling a little bit dizzy._

_"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! "Ritsu said worried. Mio caught up to see a short haired girl, very beautiful, she noticed, on her best friend arms. She saw the girl blush and look at Ritsu dreamily, while not letting her go. She repaired on how the girl seemed to be enjoying Ritsu's grip and felt her anger rise, together with her heartbeat and her blush._

**2 - The Charming Girl**

"What are you doing?" Mio managed to say, her voice a pitch higher.

"I'm such a jerk. I shouldn't be running here. It's dangerous. I almost made you fall stairs down. I could have hurt you. Badly." Ritsu apologized for both girls, really worried. Mio felt madder than ever. Ritsu's eyes were soft and kind to the beautiful girl in her arms, who couldn't avoid staring deeply in golden iris. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay? Want me to take you to the infirmary?"

"No, no. I'm totally fine. Just got a little bit scared." The girl's voice was sweet. Her hair was blond, wonderfully cut short, leaving her neck exposed. Her eyes were dark blue, with thick eyelashes and well-designed eyebrows.

"Oh, what a relief!" Ritsu let out a sigh and relaxed her body. "Anyways, I want to make up for that. What can I do for you?"

"There's no need. I don't want anything." The girl let out a nice smile, and Mio saw gorgeous apple cheeks blush and a pack of white teeth wipe in, making herself a living portrait of perfection. She was hopping the girl would be rude and sarcastic, but it seemed as if she was as beautiful on the inside as outside. Mio hated that.

"I insist. Where were you going? Need some help to carry stuff? Or maybe help on essays?"

"You can't even help yourself, Ritsu. How are you going to help others?" Mio stated rudely.

"Well, I'm on my third semester. Maybe this girl is from the first or second…"

"I'm from the first semester" The girl replied cheerfully. Ritsu let out a funny commemoration dance, making the girl laugh delighted.

"Can I help you with your essay then?" Ritsu offered.

"Ritsu! You don't even remember what we studied yesterday. How are you gonna remember anything from last year?"

"Then maybe you can help me! Teach her, please!" Ritsu begged her best friend.

"I'm not gonna help you, Ritsu! This is your problem!"

"Actually…" The girl seemed a little hesitant, interrupting the discussion. "I'm new here so I would really appreciate another favor."

"Whatever you desire, my darling." Ritsu bowed to the girl, and she seemed a little more comfortable. Mio felt something flip on her belly.

"I haven't made a lot of friends until now. And I'm actually not only new in college, but also in this city." She said, playing with her fingers and looking shy. "I would like a tour. I want to know this college better. I'm kind of lost…"

"Oh ho! Look at this Mio! You're talking to the college guide herself!" Mio turned her eye while Ritsu continued enthusiastically. "I know every secret path of this wonderful castle. All the seven pathways to the outside, the headmaster's office, the antics, the four houses dormitories, the astronomy tour and even where's the kitchen with the house elves. Which house have you been selected, by the way? Don't tell me you're slytherin."

"Oh stop it, Ritsu! This is not Hogwarts!" Mio said while the short haired girl laughed loud, but still polish like a princess.

"Oh, don't you care about old McGonagall here" Ritsu said, pointing at Mio and sticking her tongue out. "You're gonna have fun as long as you're with the Weasley twins!"

"Humph!" Mio hates when Ritsu makes fun of her to others. She noticed, while both were laughing, Ritsu's notebook on the floor. She grabbed it and looked at the some pages. Just as she thought, her friend was copping her essay. "You're such a liar!"

"Mio, forgive me!" Ritsu stared with puppy eyes again, but Mio turned and marched away, throwing the notebook on the floor.

"Don't count on me to help you next time!" Before she got out of reach she heard Ritsu's last words.

"Oh man, I guess I would never be in Ravenclaw." Both girls laughed easily.

The night had passed and Mio and Ritsu didn't talk again. It wasn't until breakfast of the next day, that Mio found her other friends sitting together.

"Mugi! Yui! Azusa!" – Mio said with a small smile. They answered formally.

"Hey Mio!" Ritsu said, being ignored.

"So, did they decide what day will we perform at the showoff, Mugi?"– Seems like every year three bands were chosen to play on a type of cultural festival of college. It was a great opportunity to get known on the campus and even to start having real fans, if they were aiming to be famous. But to be chosen the three bands, they would have to be better than most of the college bands, and some of them were pro. It was going to be hard.

"Heard it's going to be on the end of this month. It's going to be on the music room calendar officially this afternoon." Mugi answered, looking concerned. "Looks like we're gonna accumulate points on the first level, and then the first five positions will compete with themselves and the three bests will be chosen. It's pretty rough!"

"We're gonna beat all of them, Mugi-chan!" Yui said with enthusiasm.

"We're gonna practice every day, right?" Azusa asked, getting everyone's nod. "Practice for real. Not eat cake and drink tea."

"It's too hard for us, Mugi-chan!" Cried Yui, changing her opinion and being totally childish.

"Yui! Don't give up!" Ritsu appealed, grabbing her friend's hands. She put all her concentration on her confident look, and just when the girls started to feel proud for Ritsu's positive behavior, the brunet said "We can still make Azusa change her mind!"

"No Ritsu!" Azusa screamed, not believing on Ritsu's bold and audacious answer. Mio smiled a bit, but as soon as Ritsu looked at her, she frowned and appeared bored. Azusa continued "We can't spend time eating and drinking instead of practicing. We have to be one of the three chosen bands, so we got to give our best. Just this time, girls. Please?!"

"I agree with Azusa." Mio pointed, making Yui and Ritsu too dramatically sad. They looked as if they were about to cry when the elegant blond of the band gave her opinion.

"I do think we should try our best to win. But I don't think we have to stop our lunch time. After all, we will have to discuss some things like what song we will perform and who will sing…" Mugi said, being applauded by Yui and Ritsu and getting a nod of agreement from Mio and Azusa. Mio started to feel anxious for imagining that it might be her singing.

Soon the girls started chatting about their schedules and free time to arrange the practice rehearsals. They did get off topic many times, gossiping and laughing, which made the agreement a lot difficult then it should have been. Mio did whatever was possible to avoid Ritsu, as if she wasn't even there. She knew she wasn't mad anymore, but somehow, she still felt hurt about what had happened the day before. That girl, with the princess ways… Why did Mio feel so bad when she never shared more than few words with her? Anyhow, Mio was happy that the girl didn't appear around them tha….

"Hey Ritsu!" That recognizable and soft voice said. She had that short blond perfect hair, with her perfect blue eyes and her perfect clear skin.

"Hey Eri!" Said Ritsu, standing up with a pleasant smile. "Girls, this is Eri Shinozaki, a freshman."

"Hi, Shinozaki-san." Greeted politely Azusa and Mugi.

"Eri-chan!" Smiled Yui. Mio stayed quiet.

"These are my friends and band mates. Yui, Mugi, Azusa and Mio, whom you met yesterday." Ritsu introduced. "Hey Azusa, have you met her? You both are from the same semester"

"No, Ritsu. This is the first time I've seen her" Azusa said, giving up on saying senpai since they were now on college.

"She is really cute Ricchan! Where did you find her?" Yui asked, not able to hide her excitement to see a new girl with beautiful traces.

"We bumbed on the dormitory stairs." Laughed Ritsu, scratching her head nervously.

"It was an accident. Ritsu almost ran over her." Mio said, with a grumpy mood.

"I'm happy that you're all right Shinozaki-san." Mugi said, being always very delicate.

"Please, call me Eri." She asked gently.

"Eri-chan, you're very cute. Do you play any instruments?" Yui asked leaning forward.

"Yui! Don't be rude! You barely know her!" Azusa complained, being mad about Yui's unnecessarily intimacy. Perhaps, a little bit jealous of Yui's complete attention to the new girl.

"I don't mind being Eri-chan, Azusa-san. And Yui, unfortunately I don't have any musical gift. I tried playing bass a few years ago, but it didn't work out."

"Bass is very hard, Eri-chan. Mio is the one who plays on our band." Yui stated, leaving Eri to give a warm look to the grumpy girl, who felt a little shy. "But I play the guitar, and it is incredibly hard."

"It's not that hard. Yui learned in one year." Ritsu laughed, making Yui incredibly hurt.

"And what do you play Ritsu?" Eri asked.

"Drums. I'm gonna be the world's best drummer!" Ritsu claimed, bragging.

"I love drums! They're so important for the rhythm. I think it's a beautiful instrument."

"Do you want the tour to our college grounds to start now?" Asked Ritsu, getting a little red from the complement.

"I don't think there is enough time. I have to go to my class. See you later?" Eri asked, looking specifically at Ritsu, as Mio noticed.

"Of course. Visit me anytime." The drummer said. The blonde girl dismissed herself and disappeared on a hallway.

"She seems nice, Ricchan!" Yui said, getting Azusa and Mugi to agree. Mio faked she had a busy afternoon and left quickly, trying to hide her disagreement and angry face. Her heart was pounding at an unnecessary speed, as if she had been running a marathon. On her face it was clear she was furious, and in her mind, jealousy let everything blurry. Little did she know that one polite blond had noticed. A kind, friendly, rich and keyboard player blond girl called Tsumugi Kotobuki. And she wanted, more than everything, to help her bassist friend…

**_A/N 2: Thanks for the reviews!_**

**_ Sorry for making Mio suffer... I promise it will get better one day. Not exactly on the next chapter, but one day... (Evil laugh). _**

**_And by the way, Eri Shinozaki was a name based on other animes. Eri is from Eri Sawachika, School Rumble, who was also blond and beautiful. And Shinozaki is from Kami-sama no memo-chou (or Heaven's memo pad) character Ayaka Shinozaki. I really liked her during the entire anime and since in 12 episodes her story ended up incomplete, I felt like honoring her. Those are not my favorite anime characters, but I liked a name in which I could easily go evil or good, without feeling guilt._**


	3. The Practice Room

**_Previously_**

_"She seems nice, Ricchan!" Yui said, getting Azusa and Mugi to agree. Mio faked she had a busy afternoon and left quickly, trying to hide her disagreement and angry face. Her heart was pounding at an unnecessary speed, as if she had been running a marathon. On her face it was clear she was furious, and in her mind, jealousy let everything blurry. Little did she know that one polite blond had noticed. A kind, friendly, rich and keyboard player blond girl called Tsumugi Kotobuki. And she wanted, more than everything, to help her bassist friend…_

**3 - The Practice Room.**

Mio went to her bedroom almost as immediately as her class was over. She found Elizabeth lying perfectly above her wardrobe, where she last left her. She opened the black case only to certify her bass was still intact and exited her room carrying it on her back. She made her way to the reserved music room in a record time, being the first to enter the small class. She put her bass carefully leaning on the wall and crossed the empty room to open the window. A fresh breeze slowly rubbed her cheeks and she felt pleased. This week had been exhaustive and finally all the girls from hokago tea time had some free time, so they decided to practice their instruments and get ready for the presentation... To be reunited and play their songs again, just like old times, was such a desire for Mio that she barely slept that night. She had been dreaming about the time they would get a melody right, a good rhythm done and a nice moment with her best friends. She would finally play Elizabeth. She missed it a lot.

"Good morning Mio." Azusa greeted, carrying Mutan, her guitar, into the music room. She put it next to Elizabeth.

"Good Morning Azusa. How was your class?"

"Great. Or at least as great as classes are supposed to be." She smiled a little bit. "Are you ok, Mio?"

"I'm just glad." Mio said dreamily. "… that we're going to practice together, again."

"I'm happy too…" Azusa got close to the window and let the wind blow her hair back. "I miss our days back in high school, with the light music club. We used to spend more time together. Not always practicing, but always together. "

"I miss Sawa-chan…"

"So do I. But don't tell her…" Azusa and Mio laughed softly.

"Things were so much easier back then…" Mio said, nostalgically.

"Is something going on, Mio?" Azusa said, catching Mio's sad eyes.

"Nothing! Why?"

"You're not yourself lately. What's happening between you and Ritsu?"

"Why would my change have anything to do with Ritsu?" Asked an exalted Mio.

"Because you girls barely spoke this week. Because it's obvious you have been ignoring her. It's clear you two had some kind of discussion." Azusa pointed out, counting on her fingers. "Want more reasons?"

"It was just a little argument."

"About what?" Azusa asked, curious.

"Don't make hard questions…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't remember…"

"Don't remember what?"

"I don't remember what we argued about. In fact, I don't even recall having a real argument…"

"Then why are you girls fighting?"

"We're not fighting Azusa…"

"Then why are you ignoring her?"

"It's…it's complicated."

"Try to explain to me. Maybe we can figure this out together" Azusa asked kindly, and Mio gave the young girl a kind smile.

"I'm not sure I want to figure this out… But thanks…"

"Mio, does this have anything to do with Eri?" Azusa asked carefully, choosing every word with wisdom.

"Yes" Mio admitted, feeling her cheeks hot. Azusa laughed loudly, scaring Mio and making her regret her words.

"Really? Don't tell me you're worried"

"Worried about what?"

"Worried that this Eri girl might steal you're place" Azusa said, controlling her laughter. "You're unique, Mio. Ritsu's never gonna replace you. Eri's not gonna be Ritsu's best friend and take your place. Never!"

Mio stood there, glaring at Azusa's confident eyes. The young girl was sure of herself. Mio, by now, should be feeling relieved. Somehow, those words made her even more nervous. Eri taking her place and being Ritsu's best friend? Was that what she was afraid of? She should have been, but she knew that wasn't the problem. It was something beyond friendship. What if Eri was something more? What if Eri was Ritsu's….Ritsu's girlfriend? Ritsu's lover? Ritsu's wife? Mio was petrified. Her lungs had difficulties in assimilating the air and she felt dizzy. She couldn't stand being Ritsu's friend if she had another woman. She wanted to be the only one. It was something further than jealousy. It was, perhaps, even further than possession. Mio felt sick.

"Hello!" A singing Yui walked in the music room. She ran to hug Azusa screaming her typical: Azu-Nyah!

"Good morning." A joyful Mugi came in behind her. She politely smiled at everyone before starting to make her wonderful tea.

"Yui! Stop it! We're not in high school anymore!" Azusa complained, trying to push away the sticky girl. Her state of nostalgia broken.

"But I still want to hug you…" Yui cried, being pushed off. She looked around the room sadly and noticed "Where's Ricchan?"

"Must be on her way here." Azusa answered after noticing that Mio stayed in a death silence, staring at a point on nowhere. "Let's start practicing then!"

"No, we have to wait!" Yui demanded.

"We can start without Ritsu, Yui…"

"I know. But there's something else missing…"

"What is that?" Azusa asked, observing the room. All the instruments were there, the microphone plugged in, the speakers around the room. What could be missing?

"I still didn't taste Mugi's tea…" Yui said with authority.

"Yui, stop being so lazy" Yelled a mad Azusa. Yui lost her brave pose and got scared. "You never change, do you?"

"Hi Girls. Sorry I'm late!" Ritsu made her entrance, smiling apologetically. "I just brought our next number one fan…"

Eri Shinozaki walked in, with her grace and kindness, catching everybody's attention.

"Hello Mugi, Azusa, Yui, Mio" She greeted, showing off her impeccable memory skills. The girls greeted happily and Yui rushed to hug the girl as if they were friends from a long time.

"Eri-chan! Are you gonna watch us play today?"

"I sure am. I'm very excited!"

" Wanna hear me do the MC part?" Yui asked hopefully.

"No need for that Yui…" Ritsu said, taking Yui's arm off the girl's small body. "Let's just play as usual."

"Then let's start!" Azusa said, grabbing Mutan and putting the handle over her shoulder.

"Tea's ready." Mugi announced. Everyone sat around the clubroom's table, except for Azusa and Mio. "We can practice later, Azusa. Let's enjoy our tea while it's warm…"

Azusa gave up and sat down. Mugi also called Mio, who was still daydreaming, to sit by her side. She noticed that the raven haired girl wasn't mad or sad. She was just thoughtful, staring curiously at Eri.

"I thought you wanted to hear us play. Aren't you gonna be disappointed to drink tea?" Azusa asked to Eri. Eri disagreed.

"Ritsu told me how your practices are… I'm curious about the tea and the cake"

"So she let your expectations down, right?" Smiled Azusa, not surprised at all. "This doesn't even look like a music room when we're here…"

"That's why you're Hokago tea time… It's different, unique, and I appreciate it." Eri said sincerely. Everyone liked the honest complement. "Original, cute and fun. I would be proud to be on a band like this… I am willing to be a great fan."

"Oh ho! We are almost superstars!" Ritsu celebrated loudly. Mio stared at Eri. She was actually nice and friendly.

Maybe this jealous thing was something irrational. It could be that Eri liked to interact with everyone and was just feeling lonely this past five weeks in her first semester. She and Ritsu could perfectly be just friends. Those loving gazes, that Mio thought they shared, were perhaps only made up by her possessive imagination… Maybe they never happened. Maybe Eri saw how guilty Ritsu felt for their accident and got close enough to show the girl forgiveness. And maybe, that was exactly what she was afraid of. Lovers or girlfriends? That didn't even make sense. Mio didn't have deep feelings for Ritsu, further than their long friendship, of course. She wasn't gay. Neither was Ritsu. Why did she think, for a minute, that she felt something more? That they shared something stronger?

"Mio-chan, where is your head?" Yui asked kindly after a small conversation. Everyone had already finished their tea.

"Let's play…" Mio said abruptly, feeling lighter with her thoughts happier. "Let's show Eri what Hokago Tea Time is all about!"

All the girls agreed with different enthusiasms. Soon, fuwa fuwa time echoed in the small music room, led by Yui's voice. Ritsu's drumming was a bit too fast, but everyone kept up, having fun demonstrating their skills and finally playing their instruments again.

"How was that?" Yui asked, as soon as the song was over.

"Lovely!" Eri said, applauding. "Consider me a fan"

"Yes!" Yui celebrated. "Eri-chan is amazed by my guitar skills!"

"I did the hardest part, Yui" Azusa pointed out, irritated.

"You're left handed…" Eri observed, looking at Mio.

"Yes, I am"

"That's amazing. You play harmoniously well. Congratulations!"

"Thanks…"Said a shy Mio. She instinctively looked at her best friend Ritsu and saw an encouraging smile.

"My ex-girlfriend was also a left handed…" Eri told.

"Girlfriend?" Azusa questioned, not sure of what the girl meant. "What kind of girlfriend?"

"Oh. Well, you know…" Eri started, not getting embarrassed by the question. She just didn't know exactly what to answer. "The type of girlfriend that you go out with. Take to the movie theater, eat ice cream, and share jokes…"

"We're like that" Yui stated, considering everyone in the band.

"I'm not sure, Yui." Azusa said, noticing that Yui had no idea what was happening.

"Do you mean best friends or that type of girlfriend that you kiss, hold hands, introduce to your parents and want to get married with?" Mugi asked, being objective. At least this way, different than Azusa's question, they were going to understand Eri. Somehow, her voice seemed more excited than curious.

"The second one. I'm gay…" Eri said, smiling a bit. Mugi gave her a dreaming look, while Yui looked confused and Azusa scared. Mio had a poker face, but her heart started to beat faster. She looked again to Ritsu and caught her blushing, staring at Eri with her mouth half open. "You don't have prejudice, do you?"

Azusa and Ritsu denied with their heads. Yui still didn't understand, but gave an assuring smile at Eri. Mugi stared at Mio's blank expression, realizing how frightened she was inside.

"We never imagined… that's all…" Mugi explained, and Eri agreed.

"I'm used to it. All my life I've known I'm different… Not everybody understands what I feel." Silence filled the room, together with awkwardness. Everyone was visibly uncomfortable or thoughtful.

"Let's play gohan wa okazu!" Yui suggested with her air-head talents. Possibly to break the ice, the girls agreed and the music started.

**_A/N: Mio got a little break, hun? Finally she had some fun and was able to calm her heart, at least for a while… _**

**_And then Eri dropped a bomb… _**

**_How will the acquaintanceship of the girls with a confident lesbian affect them? Will hidden feeling unfold? Will she be a problem to the Hokago Tea Time or will she help them?_**

**_On the next chapter, drums will be the instrument of love… I've done six months of drums and I will try to explain how romantic a lesson can be… _**


	4. The Drum Lessons

**_Previously_**

_"The second one. I'm gay…" Eri said, smiling a bit. Mugi gave her a dreaming look, while Yui looked confused and Azusa scared. Mio had a poker face, but her heart started to beat faster. She looked again to Ritsu and caught her blushing, staring at Eri with her mouth half open. "You don't have prejudice, do you?"_

_Azusa and Ritsu denied with their heads. Yui still didn't understand, but gave an assuring smile at Eri. Mugi stared at Mio's blank expression, realizing how frightened she was inside._

_"We never imagined… that's all…" Mugi explained, and Eri agreed._

_"I'm used to it. All my life I've known I'm different… Not everybody understands what I feel." Silence filled the room, together with awkwardness. Everyone was visibly uncomfortable or thoughtful. _

_"Let's play gohan wa okazu!" Yui suggested with her air-head talents. Possibly to break the ice, the girls agreed and the music started. _

**4- The Drum Lessons**

The music room calendar woke up with a new note on it. The selection of the cultural festival bands was going to start on the end of the month. Competitors should sign up until the end of the week. There would be one day, probably in two weeks, where all bands should perform to four judges. The five best would be chosen to play again, in two weeks, for the whole school (Mio trembled as she heard this) and so, in one month, three bands would be selected to play to students, fathers, and whoever they wanted to on the cultural festival. Mugi explained it to the girls as soon as they gathered at lunch.

"Then we have two weeks…" Azusa repeated.

"It's a small time…" Mugi said, concerned.

"We should practice at all our free time. We'll waste our weekends…" Mio said, trying not to feel nervous.

"Maybe we should do another summer camp!" Yui suggested.

"We have classes. And besides, we don't practice much on those camping anyways…" Mio turned her down.

"Then we shall give our best!" Ritsu said, standing up. She put extended her hand to the middle of the group "Who's going to play at the cultural festival?"

"Hokago Tea Time!" The other girls said, in different times and enthusiasms.

The weekends had finally approached again. Ritsu wanted to read her manga and watch T.V, but she found herself walking to the school entrance.

"Hurry Ritsu! We still have to stop a taxi cab" Mio said, with a sleepy Yui, an excited Azusa and a patient Mugi, all by her side.

They we're going to their high school Sakuragaoka to practice because the music room of college was always reserved for a band. There we're eight bands on the competition, and all of them wanted to practice on the weekend. With a call to Sawa-chan, they were able to get the light music club room available for practice for the next four weeks.

" Girls!" A voice called on the college grounds. Everyone looked. "Can I go with you?"

It was Eri, sounding tired of running to catch up with them.

"How did you know?" Mio asked, not sure if her voice was aggressive.

"Yui told me." She said, catching her breath. "You're gonna practice in your old school, right? Can I go with you?"

"Sure." Answered Azusa and Yui hugged Eri very tightly screaming: Eri-chan!

Ritsu noticed that immediately Mio started to ignore her again. She took a deep breath and felt tired. Another strange day was on its way…

As soon as they arrived Sakuragaokas ground, Sawako Yamanaka came to greet them.

"Couldn't stay away from me, could you, girls?" She bragged as everyone passed by her. She noticed a short haired blond "Who are you?"

"I'm Eri Shinozaki. You must be Sawa-chan…The high school professor of hokago tea time" She introduced, not being scared of being so intimate (because of the chan) with the women.

"And adviser of the light music club" Sawako added, happily, as they walked to the school music room, on the third floor. "By the way, I'm Sawako, and the girls developed a strong bond with me. If the girls are anything now, I guess it's because of me…"

"You didn't help that much…" Azusa accused.

"Who taught Yui to sing and play at the same time?"

"You left her voiceless. We couldn't use her that festival…" Mio remember, feeling shame for those events.

"Who gave you girls cute outfits?" She tried again.

"We never asked for them. And even you agreed that it was better when we used our school uniforms…" Ritsu said.

"You girls wouldn't open the light music club without me…" Sawako said, now being aggressive. Eri looked a bit surprised, as if she didn't know that the beautiful women could be violent.

"In that, I agree…" Mio said, giving shoulders up.

"That's right!" Sawa-chan celebrated. "I'm very important for the band. Indispensable, I would say"

Mio, Ritsu and Azusa looked at each other disapproving. Mugi and Yui didn't care.

"Are you a new member of the band, or something?" Sawako asked, noticing the girls denial in her brag_. How ungrateful_, she thought.

"No. I'm just a fan" She explained. "I'm a freshman at college and I approached myself to the band."

"Oh, so you were friends with Azusa? Cause she is also a freshman…" Sawa-chan deduced, as they got to the music room door.

"Actually, Ritsu." Eri said. "It's a long story…"

Actually, it wasn't. But finally they entered the old club room and their talk didn't matter anymore. Mio, Ritsu, Azusa, Mugi and Yui got excited to see their old practice room exactly as they left it. Nostalgia hit them and they got into a state of daydreaming.

"And it's only because of me that you are allowed to practice here…" Sawa-chan added, noticing the girls excitement. "I persuaded the director to let you girls in if I came along…"

"Thanks Sawa-chan!" Yui said, extremely glad. All the girls looked pleased at the teacher.

"You're welcome. I like to see the band exceed." She said, sitting on her usual chair, on the table end. "Now, Mugi…"

"Yes, Sawa-chan…" The girl answered, and everyone thought she was going to give a helpful advice. Even Eri.

"I would like a delicious tea of yours. I brought earlier a cake. It's in the closet. Serve it for us, please" She relaxed on the chair, smiling satisfied.

"You only wanted to eat, Sawa-chan?" Azusa inquired, getting angry at the lazy professor. "That's why you're here, right?"

"I thought that that's why we are all here" She answered sincerely.

"No one came here for that! We are really here to pract…" While Azusa was speaking she noticed Yui and Ritsu taking their place at the table.

"I'm hungry." Ritsu explained. Yui nodded, making a sad face.

"We can't have lunch!" Azusa confronted. "Me, Mio and Mugi aren't gonna move, right?"

She looked behind her and only saw Mio, with a very miserable face. "Where's Mugi?"

"Tea is almost ready." Mugi's voice was heard, from in the room. Azusa tasted defeat in her mouth as she heard those words. Eri pushed a chair from the closet to sit next to Ritsu. Mio

and Azusa sat, disappointed, on their usual places. After a while they were drinking tea and eating Sawa-chan's cake. The teacher, by her expressions, was in heaven. She probably missed those afternoons a lot.

"Eri-chan, you could be the mascot." Sawa-chan said, as she finished her lunch. "You're really cute for that"

"We're not a sport team" Ritsu said, bored.

"I can already imagine all types of cute outfits you could wear" She completed. Her eyes glowed dangerously.

"We know you imagine" Ritsu accused. "But it's not going to happen."

"A maid outfit or cat ears? I can't decide which one will look better…" Sawa-chan said as her thin hands approached Eri's face. A rape expression shinned on the old women's face. Eri seemed a little surprised, but not scared.

"Don't, Sawa-chan." Ritsu warned, smacking the teacher's hands. Sawa-chan got them back defensively, looking annoyed at Ritsu.

"Perhaps cat ears…" Sawa-chan said, not giving up her pedophile glares at Eri.

"So, let's play?" Azusa asked, noticing certain awkwardness around the table. Everyone agreed.

Three songs were played repeatedly, all with huge mistakes. By the time Yui simply sat down, letting the tiredness fulfill her, everybody was already fed up.

"We can't perform like this…" Mio assumed, nervously. "We were awful"

"You need to improve…" Sawa-chan said, looking at the girls like a mentor.

"Improve what?" Yui asked, from the floor. Her heavy Guita on her lap.

"Improve everything!" Sawa-chan stated and the girls let out a moan.

"We know that!" Azusa said. "How are we gonna improve in two weeks?"

"Maybe we need Mugi to buy the cake, not Sawa-chan…" Yui suggested, moving slowly towards the table. There was still cake there.

"Yui! Cake is not the problem!" Azusa shot, making Yui stagnate where she was.

"We have to practice more. Even alone." Mugi said, also with a sad face. "We have been so worried about college that we didn't practice much, did we? For an amateur presentation, it's ok, but we'll never play at the college festival like this…"

"True. Then let's practice more" Azusa said, trying to make a tired Yui stand again.

"We're tired Azusa! Let us rest for a while…" Ritsu said, making a pitiful face.

"Fine…Five minutes break." Azusa conceded, and Yui dashed to the table. Mugi started to make more tea. Sawako seemed pleased and gradually Mio and Azusa sat on the table too, both with worried expressions. Ritsu, too tired to get up, simply let her head fall back and took a deep breath.

"Want a piece of cake?" Eri asked, standing by Ritsu's side with a plate. The drummer startled as she didn't hear Eri approach her.

"Yes, please." And Eri filled a fork with cake and took it to the girl's mouth. Ritsu was expecting Eri to give her the plate, but accepted the girl's offer as well.

"Is it good?" Eri asked, mother-like.

"Yep. It's delicious." Ritsu smiled, still chewing.

"Want me to get some tea for you?"

"No. I'm fine. Thanks"

Ritsu noticed Eri making another fork of cake and waiting patiently for Ritsu to finish.

"Hum… So, have you ever drummed?" Ritsu asked, trying to start a conversation.

"No, but it looks wonderful." Eri said, looking at the instrument.

"Want to try?" Ritsu asked, standing. Eri looked surprised.

"I can't. I don't know a thing about drums…" Eri excused and Ritsu shook her head.

"Nonsense. I also didn't know a thing before I started." And she pointed Eri take her seat. Eri gave the plate to Ritsu and sat down. Ritsu put the plate on the floor. On the table, the girls

seemed to be chatting excitedly. Mio, however, kept looking at Ritsu and Eri. Mugi also gave some glimpses.

"Hold the drumstick." Ritsu said, handing them. Eri held them tightly. "Not like that…"

Ritsu held one and showed to Eri.

"Hold like tweezers. Only with your thumb and forefinger" The girl obeyed. "Now, you set your three fingers lightly on the drumstick. Try to move the drumstick only by the movement of these three loose fingers, not with your wrist."

"I always thought it was with the wrists…" Eri said, amazed at what Ritsu taught her.

"Everyone thinks that… We eventually use the wrists, but the fingers in synchronism do the hard work." Ritsu said prudently, fancying the attention. "Now place the drumstick on the drums."

Eri just leaned the drumsticks towards the instrument and Ritsu laughed.

"What? Where did I go wrong?" Eri asked, smiling as she saw the drummer's happiness.

"You have to cross your arms" Ritsu said. "If you are right handed, that is…"

"I am." Eri said, crossing her arms foolishly. "Like this?"

Ritsu decided to try a new way to explain and got behind Eri. She put her hands on her wrists and crossed her arms correctly, putting her right hand next to the hi-hat and her left next to the snare drum.

"Your foot has to be on the pedal." She said, putting her hand on Eri's knee and showing her the bass drum. "Now, let's play a simple rock melody"

"Already?" Eri asked, stunned. She leaned back to see Ritsu.

"It's easy." Ritsu explained, putting her face next to Eri so she could see her assuring smile.

"You're going to play the rhythm with the hi-hat. Doing like this…1,2,3,4.1,2,3,4. Can you do that?" And Eri continued the beat, carefully. "You better count it loud or in your head. Always 1,2,3,4."

Eri did that for a while, counting audibly. Ritsu put her hand on the girl's knee. "Always on one, you will play the bass drum. Like this…One…One" And she played the bass drum with the hi-hat. "On three, you will play the snare drum…"

"Wait…" Eri said, apprehensively. "I can't do that on this speed. Can I slow down?"

"Of course. Do it as you wish" And Ritsu left the girl to do it on her own. She did it slowly.

"One…" And she did the bass drum and the hi-hat.

"Two…" Just the hi-hat.

"Three…"Hi-hat and snare drum.

"Four…" Only hi-hat.

"One…" And bit by bit, she gradually got better and faster.

"Wow! I'm playing the drum!" She celebrated, as she already did it without counting. "It's fun!"

"That's incredible!" Ritsu praised. All the girls chatting on the table stopped to look and applause Eri.

"Now, you only have to learn this…" And she caught Eri's wrist again and moved them rapidly along the drums, beating the cymbals and toms with passion. Eri gasped as the sound got loud, but laughed as Ritsu let her go. Drums weren't that easy. She hadn't learned anything yet.

"It wasn't good because I couldn't play the bass drum with it…" Ritsu excused her solo, nervous.

"Ritsu, this was perfect!" Eri exclaimed, standing up. "Thank you for this wonderful lesson!"

And before Ritsu could even say anything, the girl jumped on Ritsu's arms and pressed her tightly.

"Yo..You're welcome" She managed to say, feeling the beautiful girl constrained against her. Ritsu tried to keep her eyes down, trying not to look at the girls on the table. She knew they were paying attention since Eri started playing. She could feel Mio's mad eyes at them, even though she didn't see it.

Finally, Eri let go of her. Ritsu started breathing again, feeling her heart slow a bit. She hadn't even noticed, but she was blushing furiously.

"You are like an angel…what can I do to pay your kindness?" Eri asked, laying her hands on Ritsu's shoulders. They were inches apart and it looked like Eri didn't care about anything but that moment.

"Oh, you don't owe me anything…" Ritsu started, being cut off by Eri's sweet voice.

"You are giving me the best times… I'm having fun every day I spend with you…" Eri said, making Ritsu blush again. Ritsu started scratching the back of her head, feeling embarrassed and flattered.

"I didn't…I don't…."

"I think I know what to do…" Eri almost whispered and Ritsu caught Eri's eyes closing and leaning in. After that, she felt something soft and wet on her lips, pressing them tenderly. Ritsu dropped her hands immediately, letting her shoulder down. She closed her eyes on instinct, feeling hands pass gently on her hair and press her tighter in the kiss. She didn't know what to do with her hands. Should she push the girl away? Or should she pull her in? Her heart was impatient. Before she could even react, she heard a loud sound echo in the room followed by fast footsteps. The door was opened energetically and left open.

Eri separated their lips, alarmed by the sudden sound.

"What was that?" Eri asked the girls behind her. No one answered. No one needed to. Ritsu could perfectly see a chair on the floor, pushed vigorously moments ago. One girl was missing. One girl wasn't with them anymore. Ritsu felt her head spin as she noticed that it was her best friend. Mio wasn't there anymore. She couldn't stand what she saw.

**_ A/N: I have been so busy this past week. And next week will be even worse. But I will update the next chapter soon. Deadline: One week._**

**_Sorry for the BIG CHAPTER!_**

**_I'm wondering if I shouldn't rate this drama/friendship/romance... _**

**_So, this chapter has some logic problems. Technically, the girls got a taxi cab that fits five college girls with safety. And Mugi's stuff to make tea is still in the room, and I have no idea where she makes it… Also, Ritsu explains that drumsticks are moved by fingers, and that is true. It's not as hard as to move a guitar or piano finger, but it's accurate. Let's just guess that when she says that she hates finger instruments, in the anime, she doesn't consider her movements to be finger-like, since they are in synchronism…_**

**_Thanks for all the reviews! I truly appreciate them! I wish you all a nice weekend!_**


	5. Moment of Reflection

**_A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry for taking too long with this chapter. I've been as busy as Andy (Anne Hathaway) in The Devil Wears Prada. Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome. Here's the new chapter!_**

**_Previously_**

_"I think I know what to do…" Eri almost whispered and Ritsu caught Eri's eyes closing and leaning in. After that, she felt something soft and wet on her lips, pressing them tenderly. Ritsu dropped her hands immediately, letting her shoulder down. She closed her eyes on instinct, feeling hands pass gently on her hair and press her tighter in the kiss. She didn't know what to do with her hands. Should she push the girl away? Or should she pull her in? Her heart was impatient. Before she could even react, she heard a loud sound echo in the room followed by fast footsteps. The door was opened energetically and left open._

_Eri separated their lips, alarmed by the sudden sound._

_"What was that?" Eri asked the girls behind her. No one answered. No one needed to. Ritsu could perfectly see a chair on the floor, pushed vigorously moments ago. One girl was missing. One girl wasn't with them anymore. Ritsu felt her head spin as she noticed that it was her best friend. Mio wasn't there anymore. She couldn't stand what she saw._

**5 - Moment of Reflection**

"Mio! Mio! Mio! Open the door. I want to see you!"

"Go away!" Mio squealed. Her voice a pitch higher and the noise of her sobbing filled the bathroom.

"Please Mio. Don't do this. Open the door." Mugi said. She was talking to a locked bathroom, in which Mio Akiyama was obviously breaking down in tears. They were still in Sakuragaoka, right after they witnessed a lesbian kiss stairs above, between Ritsu and Eri.

"Mugi! I don't want to see anyone!"

"Mio, I want to help…" Mugi explained, looking sad at the closed door. She took a deep breath and stepped away. She could still remember what had just happened.

_Flashback:_

_"Where did Mio go?" Yui asked as soon as Mio dashed out of the room and Eri was looking curiously._

_"I'll go after her" Mugi announced, giving one step closer to the door._

_"I'll go too." Yui said, and Mugi shook her head._

_"You better stay. I'll be back soon." Mugi said and gave a nod to Azusa that held Yui's hand in comprehension of what had happened._

_She started rushing the stairs down, searching for the girl that ran away. She stopped on the second floor and started walking through the hallway when she heard footsteps close to her and looked back._

_"I want to find her too…" Ritsu said. Her face was serious and sad. It was rare to see such an expression on Ritsu's face. Behind her, Eri walked slowly and shy._

_"Let me talk to her first Ritsu…" Mugi said, calmly. "I think it's safer…"_

_Safer to not hurt Mio, Ritsu knew. It was hard to even imagine what kind of pain she had cost. Anything to make Mio feel better was accepted by Ritsu. She walked away from Mugi and went downstairs, with Eri following her. Mugi continued on the hallway until she heard sounds coming from the bathroom. She walked in and saw only one toilet shut, a loud crying noise, and Mio's shoes trembling lightly._

"Mio. Let's talk about this. Let me in. Let me see you." Mugi asked, anchoring in the sink. She wished she could suck Mio's pain in and suffer for her, but she couldn't. Just as she let her head drop back, feeling tired and useless, she heard a noise of a locker being moved. The door opened in front of her, revealing a fragile and miserable Mio. The bassist was sitting on the toilet lid. Mugi got close, smiled a bit, and kneeled before Mio's curved posture.

_**MEANWHILE:**_

"Ritsu, I'm sorry…" Eri apologized sincerely. Both of them were at the front entrance of the Sakuragaoka building, where Ritsu led them. The drummer seemed agonized. "I'm not sure of how I hurt you, but I'm deeply sorry if I…

"Stop apologizing Eri…" Ritsu said, staring at the sun setting slowly at the sky. "I'm also not sure of what you did"

"What's going on? Did I harm something between you and Mio? Were both of you more than friends?"

"No. No, of course not." Ritsu answered quickly. "We're just best friends. I guess she thought we had something going on that she didn't know about. She probably felt hurt. I don't know."

"Ritsu. I am terribly sorry if I hurt you. That wasn't my intention at all" Eri said, getting close to Ritsu. Ritsu saw pure guilt in those deep blue eyes and got the courage to ask what was on her mind.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Ritsu asked, noticing a light blush on the blond girls face.

"I didn't think much, I presume…" She took a little time, trying to organize her thoughts. Ritsu waited patiently until she finally spoke again, avoiding the drummer's eyes. "You remind me of her"

"Her who?"

"My ex-girlfriend"

"Ohh… In what way?" Ritsu asked, without knowing exactly what to say.

"On your attitudes. The way you walk, talk, laugh…" Eri was red. Her eyes stuck to the ground. "You don't look like her. Physically at least. But every time you even sigh, I remember of her…"

"She must've been very classy" Smirked Ritsu, getting a small grin from Eri. She got cautious with her voice. "Why did you girls break up?"

"Because my mum found out." She said, returning to her sadness. "She couldn't bear that her only child, her baby girl, was gay"

"What did she do?"

"She transferred me here. She bought a house nearby and I had to apply for college. I was approved and now I'm here. If I wasn't approved, mum said she would move again, until I was approved somewhere…"

"And since you moved here, you weren't able to talk with your girlfriend?"

"My mum told her mum so they could act together. She took away our phones and deleted our profiles on the internet. "

"I see." Ritsu said, feeling bad for Eri. "How long have you been here?"

"Two months. And I don't think I'll ever see her again" Eri sat on the floor, supporting her back on the wall. "It's just…difficult…for me to live without her. Without at least saying bye to her. I miss her"

"I can't even imagine what that feels like"

"I just assumed I could spend all my time with you, Ritsu, and everything would get better." She finally stared at Ritsu, standing in front of her. "I didn't even notice that I felt lonelier than I knew. I acted quite desperate in kissing you. I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"Well, Mio obviously does."

"That was a surprise for both of us. I don't know what's going on with her"

"I have a hint" Smiled Eri.

"What do you think it is?" Ritsu asked very curiously. Her mind was filled up with guesses but she was too afraid to consider them. Maybe Eri knew what the real reason was.

"Sit here. I'll tell you" Eri indicated the place next to her, on the floor. Ritsu immediately sat next to the blond girl. Her heart was beating fast in anticipation.

_**MEANWHILE:**_

"Don't cry, Mio." Mugi whispered, cleaning Mio's tear from her wet and red face.

"I don't know what to do, Mugi…" She said, urgently.

"Calm down. Tell me what you feel…" Mugi took her hand off Mio's face and trailed it to her shirt. She stopped at where her heart must be. "What do you feel right here?"

"Anguish" Mio slurred.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

"What caused your anguish?"

"Ritsu and … Eri kissing" She cried a bit more.

"Did that make you feel bad?" Mio nodded to Mugi"s question. "Are you jealous that Ritsu is with another girl?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just not fine with that"

"Okay. It's a good start to admit your feelings. Maybe you feel like Ritsu is betraying you in some way."

"That makes sense" Mio said, trying to hold her tears.

"How do you define your friendship with her? Describe it to me…"

"It's strong. We've been friends since we were kids. I know her like the palm of my hand. Maybe even better…" Mio said, cleaning her face. She smiled as memories came to her mind. "I know every bad situation she has been in. And she knows mine. I know exactly what words she likes to say when she's happy or sad. I distinguish her mood only by the way she walks. I can picture her expression to the things that I say before I even say them. I'd recognize her laugh everywhere."

Mugi kept staring at Mio's dreaming expression. She looked satisfied.

"I know what face I have to do to make her regret her jokes or apologize to me. I can shut her up with one word, or one look. I see right through her when she's hiding something. She's a terrible liar." Mio laughed a bit, remembering a moment. "She's incapable of hurting a fly if she needed to. She acts tough but I know how vulnerable she is. I know her strength and her weakness, and she knows mine far too well."

"And do you enjoy that? Do you like what you two share?" Mugi asked cautiously. She loved Mio's sincere words.

"I do. I like it because it is unique. At least for me." Mio took her time. "I never felt this..open… with anyone. She's a part of me. I can't even imagine how it would be without her by my side… I don't feel unhappy or upset. It's just unimaginable."

"And what do you like to do with her?"

"Lots of things. I like to go out with her. See her blather about stuff she doesn't understand just to impress me. I like to go to her house and spend my afternoon there, only to be near her. I like our common conversations. I like to phone her and tell my worries so she can calm me down. I like to write songs thinking about her and show it to her without her even suspecting it." Mio blushed a little bit and looked at Mugi. "But why are you asking this stuff?"

"I think all you said was great, Mio. But is that all you want? All you want is to be that friend she can rely on? That girl that will be on her band, playing bass? That girl you can call on dawn with your problems? Is that all you want? From the bottom of your heart?"

"I enjoy everything just how it is. I like how our relationship is…" Mio started, thinking a lot. "But, when we say goodbye or leave, I can't help feeling incomplete. It's like the time we spend together is never enough. I would like to be with her more. I would like to see her, hug her, laugh with her, more than I do."

"Mio…" Mugi started. "Think about this…Think about this with all of your heart, mind and soul, and please answer me honestly."

"What is it?" Mio asked, interested.

"Are you in love with Ritsu?"

**_MEANWHILE:_**

"Are you kidding me?" Ritsu asked, looking exasperated at Eri. The blonde girl had a grin on her face.

"Trust me. I know what it looks like. I've been there"

"But you really think she feels that way?"

"I'm telling you, Ritsu. Or she has a very unhealthy friendship with you, one that is only kept with clearly sick people, or she is in love with you."

"Can't she be just scared that you're going to be my best friend, or something?"

"Doubt that. She would have stayed in the clubroom and discussed with us if she felt that." Eri talked like an expert. "She couldn't even stand the fact that you kissed somebody else. Trust me, she loves you."

"Well… I don't know what to do now…" Ritsu said, itching her head nervously.

"The big question is how you feel."

"I feel apprehensive. And confused"

"Not what you feel about knowing that. How do you feel about Mio? Do you love her?"

"I don't know. I mean…I do love her… I just don't know in what way…"

"Do you feel like dating her? Going out, making out, meeting her family…?" Eri beamed as she remembered the questions when they first found out she was gay.

"That's too sudden! I never thought of Mio in that way. Perhaps because I never thought she had those feelings for me…"

"Well, she does. So what will you do?"

_**MEANWHILE:**_

"I never thought I was gay…" Mio said slowly. "I always had in my mind that lesbians were manlike or very sure of themselves… I never thought lesbians were even in doubt of their sexuality…Never thought they could be girly"

"That's not true. I've read a lot of Mangas about it." Mugi said calmly. "Everyone can be gay. There's no pre-requirement"

"I'm not sure if I am, Mugi. I have to admit that Ritsu makes me feel wonderful and I doubt that any man can make me feel close to that. But how can I be certain?"

"Guess you can never really be. Our world is full of uncertainty." Mugi said wisely. "All of us are just looking for happiness. If you think Ritsu is the person that can provide it for you, than you should give it a try."

Mio shook her head. Her eyes open in alert.

"It's too risky. If it doesn't work out…. If were not meant to be…. I will lose my best friend!"

"Guess that's the price you'll have to pay to find real happiness. Or at least to try. Nothing really good is free.." Mugi stated, seeing Mio's face light up.

Mio was very shy to talk about that, but she felt relaxed around her pianist friend. Her smooth voice calmed her until she was able to express herself in a way she was never able to. She was as genuine as her heart demanded, and she loved it. Although there was still a long path to know exactly what was going on inside her or what her feeling could lead her to, she was prepared to think about it, and to accept the challenges along her way. If she loved or not her best friend. If she was lesbian or not. She couldn't answer them as she wished, but she was ready to wonder about it. That was an important first step.

**_A/N 2: Thought Mio says it's the first step and all, my story is almost ending! Don't worry people, good times are coming ahead. I promise. ;)_**

**_Sorry for the MEANWHILE'S. I thought I could space the conversations but that doesn't work here on . I didn't put Mio's and Ritsu's POV because it actually isn't. The story is always on third person..._**


	6. In Locked Clubroom

**_A/N: Almost finishing. I will put the last two chapters together. But there will still be more on the epilogue. _**

**_Previously_**

_"Do you feel like dating her? Going out, making out, meeting her family…?" Eri beamed as she remembered the questions when they first found out she was gay._

_"That's too sudden! I never thought of Mio in that way. Perhaps because I never thought she had those feelings for me…"_

_"Well, she does. So what will you do?"_

_ "Guess that's the price you'll have to pay to find real happiness. Or at least to try. Nothing really good is free.." Mugi stated, seeing Mio's face light up._

_Mio was very shy to talk about that, but she felt relaxed around her pianist friend. Her smooth voice calmed her until she was able to express herself in a way she was never able to. She was as genuine as her heart demanded, and she loved it. Although there was still a long path to know exactly what was going on inside her or what her feeling could lead her to, she was prepared to think about it, and to accept the challenges along her way. If she loved or not her best friend. If she was lesbian or not. She couldn't answer them as she wished, but she was ready to wonder about it. That was an important first step. _

**6 - In Locked Clubroom**

"So…have you talked to her yet?" Eri asked as soon as she and Ritsu were alone on a hallway.

"No" Ritsu answered, knowing the subject was Mio.

"Why not?"

"I don't have the courage. Since we came back from Sakuragaoka I can't even stare her in the eyes. How am I suppose to talk to her?" She said, remembering those past three days without achievements.

"Come on Ritsu! It's not that hard! She's your best friend."

"That's exactly why it's so hard." She whined.

"You do remember what you told me there, right?" Eri inquired, trying to see if Ritsu could keep up with her promise. "That if Mio really loved you, you would give a try on a romantic relationship."

"But I still have to prove Mio loves me."

"That's why it's important for you to talk to her!"

"I'll try" Ritsu said, waving goodbye to Eri and entering her classroom. Ritsu felt guilty for the whole situation that went on her old school, but she couldn't do anything about it.

Few classes had gone by and she found herself on the girls table. This time, Eri wasn't sitting there. Actually, since they came back from their old school, Eri stopped appearing often in front of the girls. Now every conversation between her and Ritsu were in secret and they were always about Mio. Ritsu felt tired of the pressure that was on her. Couldn't they go back to the way it was? Couldn't things be easier? She missed Mio's friendship. The little arguments, the jokes, even the study nights. She also missed Eri's light topic conversations. Everything had a different mood now. It was like if anybody lit up a match, a bomb would explode. So intense and edgy.

"Hey, Ritsu! Don't you think the cafeteria should make pizza?" Yui asked, as soon as Ritsu sat on the table.

"Hello to you too." She said, nodding to every girl there without enthusiasm. Mio barely looked at her. "I guess it would be nice. You think about a whole pizza or just pieces?"

"A whole pizza. Recently baked." Yui smiled, looking victorious to Azusa.

"They can't afford to have that kind of oven, Yui. It's too big" Azusa explained, looking angry.

And they continued their meaningless argument. Ritsu shot Mio glances, but the girl didn't seem to notice them. She only looked at her lunch, not participating of the conversation too. Mugi waited patiently to interrupt the discussion.

"I found a great song we could play at the presentation." Mugi started, getting everybody's attention.

"Found? You didn't write it?" Azusa asked.

"Nope. I think we should do a cover"

"It's never been our style. We only do our original music…" Azusa continued.

"Maybe it's time to change. I think changes can be good. Right, Ritsu?" Ritsu was caught up distracted. What did Mugi mean with that?

"Ye…Yeah. Sure" She mumbled, embarrassed.

"Great. We'll have to go to Sakuragaoka to practice."

"Can't we practice here?" Mio was the one who spoke. She had a low voice and looked straight to Mugi.

"We can't. The practice room is reserved again. For about five bands…."

"Then let's go to Sakuragaoka. I agree." Yui said, giving thumbs up to Mugi.

"I also agree." Azusa said. There was a small silence as neither Ritsu nor Mio manifested themselves.

"Is there any problem in going to our old school, girls?" Mugi calmly asked, directing herself to both of them.

"No." Ritsu said, gathering attention. "I'm fine with it."

As everyone looked at Mio hopefully, the girl blushed furiously and nodded.

"Me too. I'm fine with going"

Of course, Mio felt the pressure of disagreeing with her own band for selfish reasons. She didn't want to be the villain.

"What song will we cover?" Ritsu asked.

"I'll tell when we get there…" Mugi answered mysteriously. Her eyes glowed as she looked from my confused expression to Mio's still red face. She's up to something, Ritsu thought.

Later…

"It's your chance to talk to her" Eri said in a random hallway, right after Ritsu said what went on earlier.

"I think it's the last thing she wants to do. She's been avoiding me like cats avoid cold water"

"She's just scared like you are" Eri explained.

"That doesn't help much…"

"She doesn't hate you, Ritsu. Stop feeling guilt over something you can't control."

"What can't I control?"

"Your feelings for her…They're just unavoidable."

"But they're not impossible to hide. I already told you that I'm fine with continuing to be her friend." Ritsu said defensively.

"Of course it's easier to just be friends. It's safe, reassuring, and you're used to it. You got to reach out of your comfort zone if you want to be happier"

"What are you? Shakespeare?" Ritsu mocked Eri's confident words.

"Nope. I'm your friend." Eri smiled and touched Ritsu's shoulder.

"Well, than hear your own words. You wanna get back with your girlfriend, go after her. Don't wait here. She won't appear in a white horse wearing a wedding dress and having two tickets to Hawaii stuck in her bra"

Eri smile faded away. She took a step back and kept her deep sad look to Ritsu. Ritsu immediately regretted her own words. Maybe she'd gone too far. Eri was still freshly wounded by her distance, and no words could actually sore her aches.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Ritsu said. She saw Eri's eyes fill up with tears as she tried to stop them from falling down her face.

"It's okay. Just do something while you can…" She said and turned away. Before Ritsu could say anything, the girl vanished away in the crowd of students.

The weekend finally arrived and for the first time Eri wasn't with them in Sakuragaoka. Sawako greeted the girls with a smile and guided them to the music clubroom. As Ritsu followed her, she noticed some gossip going on between Azusa and Yui. Both were giggling. Sawa-chan was also oddly silent all the way. Mugi didn't look comfortable. Something was going on, but she didn't want to think much about it. Her mind was spinning on what she should or could or would say to her best friend. Mio was evasive and distant as usual around Ritsu.

All the girls got in the old clubroom. Mugi pointed at the instruments as Sawa-chan stood next to the door. It was weird as she didn't rush to take her seat and ask for tea.

"Let's practice, then…" Mugi said, getting close to her keyboard. Mio prepared her bass and Ritsu sat in front of her drum kit. Azusa and Yui kept staring at their instrument cases, as if they were going to open themselves.

"Mugi…" Sawako said, after a moment of hesitation. "I forgot to print the lyrics you asked…"

"Sawa-chan! How are we gonna practice now?" Mugi said, disappointed.

"I can print right now…" Sawako continued. Ritsu noticed the women seemed to be reading a passage. It was very artificial.

"Great. Do that please."

"I forgot which song you want…" The teacher continued, grimacing.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Mugi said, standing at the door. "Anybody wants to go too?"

"Me!" Both Azusa and Yui answered quickly, leaving their closed case instruments on the floor.

"I'll go too." Mio said, as soon as she took a glance at the room. She started to put her bass down when Mugi's voice echoed in the clubroom.

"Sorry, Mio…" Mugi said, closing the door. Mio got confused and walked to the door, trying to open it. She couldn't. She tried again three times.

"It's locked!" She said, surprised.

"Sorry girls, but this situation is unacceptable." Sawa-chan said, from the other side of the door. "For the benefit of the band, and even more important, of your friendship, you'll have to make up"

"You locked us in intentionally?" Mio asked shocked. Her voice getting dangerously loud.

"We had to do this… It was the only way we found…" Mugi said, apologetic.

"We want desperately for you girls to be friends again. And stop this nonsense." Azusa said, nervous.

"You knew about this?" Mio asked Ritsu, who was sitting in front of her drum stunned.

"Of cou…Of course not!" Ritsu stuttered, still trying to understand what was happening.

"Listen girls. I thank all the support, but I don't want to do this. Open this door now." Mio tried.

"No way" Yui said, giggling.

"You're thinking about the band? Well, then open this door. I won't play if you girls let me locked in here…with her…" Mio demanded. Her face gaining a pink tone.

"No deal. We wouldn't play with both of you like this anyway. There's no way we would pass any phase if we aren't synchronized…" Mugi explained, peacefully. "And by the way, winning was never our real intention. We always played to have fun. It would be rubbish to change our goals now."

Mio stood by the door flabbergasted. Her head down and her shoulders in defeat.

"When you make peace, we'll free you. Bye!" Sawa-chan said, and they heard a noise of steps fading away.

"I'm going to starve out…" Mio spoke quietly to herself.

"You don't need to." Ritsu started, making her first attempt to address her conversation to Mio in a week.

"I'm not talking to you. I will not participate in this mockery"

"What options we got?"

"They can't let us in forever. They will let us out eventually."

"But Mugi just said we won't play anymore. Next week will be the tryouts and we won't perform…"

"I don't care…" Mio said, sitting with her back to the door. Her face was down, but she let out a sound of sobbing.

"Really? Then why are you crying?" Ritsu asked, pointing the obvious.

"Because I'm sensible. I don't know. Damn, I don't have to account for what I do." She said, looking angrily at Ritsu. Ritsu stood up and walked near the window, behind the small couch. She sat on the floor, anchoring on the wall.

"We could just talk about what happened last week…" Ritsu said, closing her eyes and lifting her face to the ceiling.

"We're not talking…" Mio answered, abruptly.

"We just had a conversation back there. You're not very good at ignoring…" Ritsu stated, grinning.

"Humpf." Mio made a noise, as if annoyed.

"I just wanted to know…" Ritsu started, still with her eyes shut. "Why are you so mad at me? What have I done exactly?"

Mio didn't say anything, Ritsu continued.

"It got me wondering how fragile our friendship was…How we became so cold, and ruthless."

Mio stood up to look at Ritsu. She noticed the girl was daydreaming.

"Where did all our promises go? Those we did when we were alone. That we would always be together, never keep secrets, and never let anyone break us apart…" Mio stared at Ritsu surprised. Her voice was serious and yet gentle and soft. She felt her heart race. "And yet, here we are. Both of us, in the same room, incapable of talking to each other properly. As if something restrained us. Or worst, as if we were strangers…"

Mio let Ritsu's fair words complete her. She felt hot tears come down her face.

"Isn't it odd? I can't even look at you the way I did before. Everything has changed sharply and I'm left to try to understand what happened. My real wish, though, would be to go back and restore everything we lost." Ritsu finally opened her eyes and searched for Mio's. She found the girl standing, in a curved position, letting tears fall out. "Mi…Mio?"

Ritsu stood up brusquely, but Mio lift her hand in a stop sign. Then Mio walked to Ritsu and sat by her side, sobbing.


	7. In Locked Clubroom part 2

**_Previously_**

_Mio let Ritsu's fair words complete her. She felt hot tears come down her face._

_"Isn't it odd? I can't even look at you the way I did before. Everything has changed sharply and I'm left to try to understand what happened. My real wish, though, would be to go back and restore everything we lost." Ritsu finally opened her eyes and searched for Mio. She found the girl standing, in a curved position, letting tears fall out. "Mi…Mio?"_

_Ritsu stood up brusquely, but Mio lift her hand in a stop sign. She walked to her friend and sat by her side, sobbing. _

**7 - In Locked Clubroom part 2**

"Are you okay?" Ritsu asked, sitting again. "Did I hurt you?"

"You were honest, Ritsu. I recognize what you're talking about" Mio said, hiding her face in her bent knees.

"Then can you clarify to me? Cause I can't understand what happened." Ritsu said, trying to see Mio's face.

"I can't understand neither… I just feel like everything has changed…"

"Was it because of Eri? You don't like her?" Ritsu tried. She wanted urgently to hear Mio illuminate something.

"I don't know. I just didn't like something…"

"The kiss?"

"More than that. The glares, the laughs, the secrets…"

"There were no secrets between me and Eri. We were just becoming friends"

"I didn't like that…I don't know why…"

"You thought I would leave you?"

"Maybe…Maybe leave the band too."

"Who do you think she is? Yoko Ono? I'm not leaving the band for her!" Mio raised her head and smiled at the comparison. The first smile she addressed to Ritsu in days. "Nor am I leaving you! Never! You should know better."

"She does have a heart melting smile. And she is Asian. Can't stop thinking of Yoko Ono" Ritsu smiled at Mio's enjoyable mood.

"Come on! She's nothing like her! And we're not like The Beatles." Ritsu said. "I wish we were…"

"Yeah, but we had to be man, born in the 40's, who basically created rock as we know" Mio pointed out.

"That seems achievable. Maybe we should try that." Ritsu grinned.

"Sure. Looks plausible…" Mio continued, entertained.

"See, it's easy to be friends again. Why can't we have futile conversations like this anymore?" Ritsu questioned, her smirk fading away.

"We just had. Guess it was a good sign." Mio tried to be optimist.

"Is it? Or are we just fooling ourselves? Trying to negligence the obvious?" Ritsu inquired seriously.

"The obvious is that we are best friends" Mio said uncertain.

"We are best friends. But the obvious is that there is something more going on here. Something stronger." Ritsu said, thoughtfully. She remembered Eri's words. "Something we can't control"

"What?" Mio asked in a discreet tone, as if she was afraid to hear Ritsu's answer.

"Love." Ritsu said unsure. "Or at least similar… Don't you think?"

Ritsu felt her face burn as she realized what she said. She immediately drove her eyes to the door, wondering if she could run and break it to get out. She desperately wanted to.

"I don't know how it would be if we had a romantic relationship…" Mio said, very carefully. Ritsu's hand trembled lightly and her heart raced all her blood to her head. She was dizzy. "But I know that I would be completely lost without you, Ritsu. I want you to be by my side all the time. Unlike any other person that I get ashamed or feel uncomfortable around. You are just singular and indispensable for me."

"Mio…" Ritsu interrupted, but Mio lift her hand again.

"Don't stop me. I really want to get this out of my chest…" Ritsu nodded and let Mio talk. "I need you. In my life. Forever. You're crucial to me. I wouldn't be half the girl I am if it wasn't for you. Neither would I be a quarter as happy as I am. All my happiness, my joyful and precious moments are because of you."

Mio breathed with difficulty. Her face was red and she looked sick. She lowered her voice, but continued to be firm on her statements.

"If this is love, then you were right. It's something I can't control… It's been a part of me for so long, and I never thought much about this because you always made me feel safe. Then Eri showed up and I felt insecure. I was frightened to lose you." Mio curved her back and spoke even weaker. "If this is love, then we're doomed. Our friendship is vulnerable. So is our band and common friends. Everything we built together is fragile, and soon to be shattered."

"I don't agree with you…" Ritsu said, gaining Mio's attention. "Love is a powerful feeling and I doubt that it makes things vulnerable or fragile. It's the opposite. Love is the purpose of life. It's the meaning of our existence. We're here to love. Love our family, friends, husbands, wives, sons or daughters. It's strength, you know."

"But only when love is right…" Mio contradicted, looking astonished. "Friends are supposed to love each other like friends. Lovers like lovers. Sisters like sisters. We can't fall in love for siblings, or for children. We have our social rules."

"I don't think we're breaking any rule…"

"I know, but we are best friends. We are both girls. We've know each other for so long, that it's a sin to fall in love."

"I don't care if it's a sin." Ritsu said decisively. She turned her whole body to face Mio. Took her hands in her own and looked in those deep raven eyes. Those she knew very well. The only raven eyes she loved. Ritsu took a deep breath and made her second brave act. "Mio, if this is love, I want it"

"You want this? Aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid? I'm terrified! You're the best I have and if I screw up, I'll be over. I'm nothing without you. If I'm funny, or positive, or something worthy, it's because of you." Mio's eyes started to water and Ritsu kept her glare. "Without you I'd be boring and meaningless. I'm petrified to do this, but I will regret if I don't give this a try. It's all I got"

Mio was speechless. She never thought Ritsu could say such words so honestly. She knew she meant them.

"You are all I got, Mio" Ritsu said, leaning in on Mio. Before she could touch those lips she wanted so badly, she saw Mio lean back.

"I never kissed before…" Mio said, alarmed.

"I'll teach you. I have." Ritsu smiled maliciously. She received a hard slap on her shoulder.

"Ouch!"

"Don't brag! I'm nervous" Mio said, lowering her head.

Ritsu laughed delicately and held Mio's face smoothly. Without a hint of hesitation, she joined both lips and concealed their kiss. It could have lasted two seconds or two hours. They lost conception of time. Mio pulled Ritsu's jacket in order to get her even closer. They seemed impossible to separate or even to think about it. Ritsu was as gentle as she could, and she felt Mio moan at every audacious movement of her tongue. She took it as a complement and deepened the kiss. When both felt their mouths numb, they stopped the kiss with reluctance.

"So?" Ritsu asked, as soon as they found each other's eyes. "How was it?"

"Good enough."

"Good enough? I deserve better than that…" Ritsu said, making a spoiled face.

"There's always room for improvement" Mio clarified, laughing tenderly. She touched Ritsu's lips with her fingers playfully.

"Then we have to practice a lot…" Ritsu joined her laughter.

"Then we should tell…" Mio started to say, but as soon as she looked to the door, she froze in shock of what she saw. Her mouth half open. Ritsu followed her eyes and found four girls standing in front of the clubroom door.

"Ho..How? Wh..when?" Ritsu asked, dumbstruck.

"We thought it was too quiet so we came in" Azusa explained. "We sure didn't expect this…"

She had a small grin in her face, just like Sawa-chan, who had a confident look. Mugi was almost drooling and her eyes were shinning dreamingly. It was impressive she didn't have a nose bleed. Yui had a wide smile and as soon as Azusa finished talking she ran to the couple on the floor and jumped on them.

"Congratulations Mitsu!" She screamed, hugging both tightly.

"Mitsu?" Mio asked, still surprised with their presence.

"Yes! Now you're a couple!" Yui looked confused at Azusa. "Is it better Mitsu or Ritio?"

"Mitsu!" Mio and Ritsu answered rapidly before Azusa could answer.

"Then it's fine?"

"We rather our own names… But since it's from you, we accept" Ritsu said, receiving a nod from Mio.

"Now that this is sort out, we can start with what really matters" Sawa-chan said, assertive.

"You're right. We lost valuable time with this issue" Azusa said, walking to the instruments.

"Mugi! Tea, please. And a piece of strawberry cake!" Sawako said, sitting on the table.

"I was talking about practice Sawa-chan! How is eating what really matters?" Azusa yelled with a high voice.

"I was thinking about the best for all of us…" Sawako said, faking innocence.

"You only think about yourself!" Azusa replied.

"Hey, let's ask Mitsu what they want" Yui offered.

"Practice" Mio said at the same time that Ritsu yelled "Eat".

"Great. The couple doesn't agree…" Sawako said bored.

"Let's vote." Azusa suggested. "Wait, where's Mugi?"

"Tea is ready. I'm cutting the cake" Mugi said gladly, bringing Azusa to lament loudly.

Ritsu laughed and stood up. She offered to help Mio to stand, and from that moment on, both kept their hands locked together. Their eyes barely unconnected and their heart didn't give truce. In a little while, they started to play instruments and relax a bit, but there was still a lot of thing going on inside of them. Thoughts, feelings, memories and dreams. Everything was constrained and soon to be released. They weren't scared anymore. They were anxious. Anxious for a better future, for a fully discovery of what they were. To live whatever they were meant to, now that they finally found out whom they were. They would still have their discussions, disagreements, but nothing really mattered as long as they were together.

**_A/N: Almost over! Thanks for the support and forgive my lateness. Don't miss the epilogue where we will know about Eri, the cultural festival, and, of course, more Mitsu! :D_**

**_Also, I'm starting on a new fanfic with short moments. I will publish it "soon"… _**


End file.
